


Not a child's play

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi sighs when she watches the miracles play sometimes. Brilliant, but downright childish! But how would it be for Momoi Satsuki to actually have to deal with our favorite Teiko boys as babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a child's play

**Author's Note:**

> note : None of the characters belong to me (but how I wish they did!)

Momoi Satsuki sighed again as she watched the boys practice. "Dai-chan! Pass! Dai...again. Sigh...Midorin! You're shooting from much further now! You can do this!" 

"I know I can. Silly." Midorima frowned and said. 

"Ki-chan, faster!" Momoi said as she watched Kise look at Aomine with glimmering adulation

"Momocchi, isn't he really awesome!" Kise smiled and said. 

"Ki-chan admiration later!" She said as she glanced over, watching Murasakibara yawn. She shuddered to even look at Akashi. And Kuroko? Well, Kuroko was Kuroko.

"Alright. Practice done for today!" She yelled.

Midorima shuffled his spectacles a little, Akashi twirled his scissor and walked out like a king. Kise yelled out to Aomine for another one-on-one and Murasakibara grabbed his donut bag and left. As momoi waited for Aomine out, she sighed thinking "they're miraculous when they play but they're such children sometimes!" 

Aomine stretched and reached out and said "Oi Satsuki, I'm not walking home today" 

Before she could ask him where he was going he'd already walked away. "Problem child" she scorned. 

Satsuki reached home and headed up to her room. 

"Satsuki! Come down to eat!" Her mother yelled. 

"After a bit mother!" She yelled, headed for a bath. 

She sank herself in a bath of bubbles as she let out a long drone 

"They tire me so much sometimes. Worry me, each of them with their own quirk. They become impossible sometimes" she said to herself, sinking in more. 

She changed and lay down on her bed, staring up thinking about Teiko, the boys and their tantrums. The night soon passed and Satsuki found herself walking to the Teiko gym.

\---  
She felt like the night had raced her. She stood outside for a minute, bracing herself, flicked her pink hair aside, pulling her skirt a little and as she opened the door. She casually walked in only to squeal in horror. She dropped her book and gasped, throwing herself back. She thought she'd see the boys but instead she saw a group of babies! Not just any babies, but the Teiko boys as babies! 

 

"What?! How? What happened?" Momoi gasped as she stretched her eyes trying to flush out any sleepy-languid lags, that were causing her to see this. 

"Momocchi!!" wailed a little blond boy. 

He was dressed in a small t-shirt and blue shorts, his blond hair in pigtails and his shoes scattered. 

"Ki-chan? How but?" Momoi wondered. 

"Waaaahhhhh my hair!" He wailed some more, almost not concerned about Momoi's worries. 

Momoi looked around waiting for someone to say something. She thought she'd ask Akashi (now that he was a 3 year old he wouldn't have been so scary) 

"You want to know what happened? Shintado. Tell her" He stuttered with pride. Being one of the tiniest, his 'R's' weren't quite rolling there yet. 

Little Midorima dawdled himself ahead as Momoi still struck in shock, bent down 

"A big man came when we were practicing. He was a bad man. We boo-ed him. He cursed us for being bad. And then he said we'll be kids for a day and then poof" Midorima stood feeling proud of himself, a big soft toy of bugs bunny in one hand as he got hit by a small ball by a tan boy grinning evilly.

"You're stupid, broccoli!" said little Aomine, with his brattiest demeanor on and his hands flailing in laughter. 

"Stop calling me that!" Midorima screamed in defense of his majestic green hair. 

"Hey, everyone! Ever seen a walking-talking four eye broccoli?" he said pointing to Midorima, but effectively being ignored by the rest of them.

Midorima angrily marched towards the boy as Momoi cut in "Dai-chan, don't be so naughty!" 

Aomine folded his little hands pulled out his tongue, then waved his hand with this thumb on his head. 

Momoi didn't quite understand Midorima's story but realized, all in all she had to take care of them for day until the whatever-spell-curse reverted.

"Dai-chan! I'll punish you now" Momoi scolded and moved to pick him up. 

Aomine ran as he blurted "Heheh! Catch me if you can! Hehehe! Only one who can catch me is...woah!!!" 

Aomine tripped and fell and scowled immediately. There he was the one who tripped him. A teal haired baby in a blue jumpsuit and an adorable bib which read 'shadow-clone' 

"Aomine-ku is stupid" he quietly said. 

Aomine turned to yell but burst into tears instead "waaaahhh! Tetsu pushed me!!!" 

Momoi saw baby kuroko and her head was filled with blush! She nearly fainted at the sight of this adorable baby (maybe even thinking - this what our children might look like!) sucking his thumb quietly and well, tripping aomine. 

"No satsuki, you need to take care of them! But baby kuroko.." Her thoughts were interrupted with two loud wails- one from Aomine and one from Kise. 

As she bent to pick up Aomine, Kise hugged her leg "No Momocchi! Kise wants a hug first!" He said with teary gold eyes. 

She immediately melted at the sight and picked him up as he dramatically he tossed his head into her shoulder. 

"What happened to my ki-chan?" she said, rocking him in her arms, one hand on his head. 

"Aocchi tied my hair and Akacchi cut it!" Kise said rubbing his fists against his watery eyes. 

"Both of you! Did you do that to poor ki-chan?"Momoi asked chiding them both. 

Kise nodded largely as Aomine cried harder "But Tetsu pushed me!" 

Momoi sighed as she walked towards Akashi "Aka-chan..." 

"He's velly annoying. Kise clies too much" Akashi said flatly. Even as a child, he was frightening Momoi thought. 

She sighed as she pushed the puzzle away from Akashi and instructed him "If you do it again Aka-chan, I'll have you punished, facing the wall." 

Akashi crawled towards his puzzle ignoring Momoi. 

She went to Kuroko and sweetly asked "Kuroko, why'd you trip Daiki-chan?" 

"To help you catch him Momoi-shan" he said adorably sucking his thumb. 

Momoi's heart went into paralyses, overwhelmed by Kuroko's cuteness. She mindlessly gushed over his antics (somewhere glad too, considering Daiki needed to be disciplined once a while) She slowly recollected her senses and said "thank you Tetsu but next time you tell me if Dai-chan is naughty okay?"

Kuroko nodded and she turned to Aomine "Dai-chan say sorry to Ki-chan" 

Aomine sniffled the softest "shory" as Kise wiped his tears, got off momoi's hands and gleamed instantly. Kise's crying and immediate happiness were almost so seamless, that it didn't seem unlikely that his boy would grow up to be such an attention-seeker. 

"Then let's play dress up Ao-cchi!" Kise jumped. 

"I'm not playing dress up! It's for girls!" Aomine frowned.

"Ao-cchi must play or Kise will cry!" Kise yelled. He was bullied enough by his sisters, who must've forced him into a dress fairly often and Kise must want revenge. Momoi laughed as she watched them play. Aomine almost hit Kise again as he forced him into a dress, but nonetheless, they played together. 

She felt like she would indeed be able to deal with them for an entire day, when she felt a tug at her dress. It was little Midorima 

"Musabura ate all the candee an' made poopy" he said confidently. 

Momoi looked proud as Midorima was the one speaking the most but she struggled a little to understand. 

Midorima scowled at being "misunderstood" while Akashi laughed "hahahaha! Shushi made poopy" 

Momoi ran to the end to see Murasakibara surrounded by wrappers and also smelling weird. She awkwardly held him as she asked "Mu-chan, what did you do?" 

As he continued to suck on lollipop he calmly said "My diapy is wet" 

Momoi took him to the washroom, before she instructed the rest of them to behave. Akashi was still doubling up in laughter. 

She hesitated a little before she could do this. 

"What if Murasakibara-kun remembers this when they revert? i'll be the pervert who saw his...No! I can't do this! Daiki will never stop teasing me about it! I'll just see his baby parts too and tell him it hasnt grown since we were kids! no! what am I thinking?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange smell. She held her nose as she finally convinced herself to change his diaper. She promised herself merely not to look at his...man, now baby-boy parts. She wondered why in heaven's grace was this happening to her?! 

"Where do I get another one..."She thought. 

She called up the coach while simultaneously cooking up lies in her head "coach, can you please get me a pack of diapers?" 

"Diapers? Momoi-San is everything okay?" the Teiko coach wondered. 

"Yes..I'm...aaamm.. Babysitting my niece!" she said feigning a casual tone of conversing. 

"Oh... Umm. Okay." he said still perplexed.

The coach showed up in a bit as Momoi greeted him in the foyer space. 

"Here you go, how's practice today?" the coach asked, trying to pry out the source of this weird request. "Great!" She yelled. 

"Mind if I join?" he asked seemingly harmlessly. 

"Oh no! We're...developing a new game plan! Surprise! We'll show you once it's done" Momoi said loudly, hoping her antics if not absurd excuses would scare him away.

The coach left seeming suspicious and slightly worried, but by now he was used to the "all weird generation of miracles" He had come to a point of putting nothing past them.

Momoi heaved a sigh of relief on sending the coach away and rushed back to the washroom. "I'm back mu-kun, I.." He was asleep on the sink. She laughed as she picked up the purple haired boy and put his diaper as he slept. She walked back Into the gym and another commotion had begun. 

She saw Kise standing with a teddy on his head and Midorima aiming a ball at him. Momoi gasped as she ran and pulled the ball away. 

"Midorin!" She yelled, wondering why in the world even Midorima found enough time to bully Kise. 

"But I never miss" Midorima said puffing with pride, as he held out a picture-book version of William Tell. 

"Momoicchi! My face!" Kise cried. 

"Ki-chan your face is fine" Momoi said in exasperation. Now it made sense why they picked on him. 

"I know but Midocchi wants to throw ball at me!" Kise cried to everyone's annoyance, albeit seeming to throw open a legitimate concern. 

"Sigh..Ki-chan you shouldn't cry for everything" She said softly, parting the two as she saw Aomine and Kuroko playing hide and seek. She smiled.

And had thought she could rest when suddenly she heard the loudest cry of the day 

"My hand!!!!" wailed Akashi with the infamous red scissor beside him 

"Aka-chan! Did you hurt yourself" she said, examining his fingers. 

The toddler merely growled in a vile temper at the scissor. Momoi slapped her head as she picked up Akashi. She saw his finger, it wasn't hurt. But he insisted that it was. She carried him around explaining how he was a brave boy and that she would punish the scissor for hurting him. Akashi seemed happier at the prospect of crushing the scissor but Momoi didn't allow for violence to breed amongst the younglings. 

Aomine popped his head out of the corner of the room and said rather loudly "satu-san, where's Tetsu" 

 

Momoi lurched into a frenzy. She knew he was hiding somewhere but where? 

"Tetsu-kun!" She yelled, looking for a dog perhaps, that Kuroko had gone to play with? 

No he wasn't there. The rest of the boys crawled around, trying to help too, for lil Tetsu was their favorite. She searched and searched but couldn't find him. 

She almost turned to tears as she heard "I'm here momo-shan" 

There he was. Precisely sitting about a foot away from where Momoi would've had her last breakdown of the day, with a bottle of milk in his hand. His love for shakes had probably found roots here. 

"Tetsu, where were you?" She asked, gasping in relief. 

"Right here" He said nonchalantly. 

Aomine's face turned slightly red as he wondered why he missed a living baby, sitting merely a few crawls away from his nose. Momoi laughed loudly as she realized his lack of presence was innate. 

She slowly gathered all of them around, sat down straightened out her leg and pulled out a book. "This is the story of the rainbow princes. They lived in a magical land. One day they went on a journey to the forest where they saved a deer stuck in mud. The deer was actually a fairy who gave them a blue magic ball. She said if they played with that they would never lose. And so the rainbow princes played and never lost and so they were called ..." Before she could finish she felt someone crawl near her. As she pulled away the book which she didn't use anyway (Akashi and Midorima swore there was no such fairytale in existence anyway) she saw an adorable sight. 

Kise and Aomine hugged each other and slept on her leg, Kuroko had crawled into her lap and slept, while Akashi slept on her other leg. Midorima slept holding his bear and Akashi's pinky, while Murasakibara had already been laying asleep, next to Akashi. 

"And they were called the generation of miracles" she softly whispered watching her trouble makers sleep. 

Momoi smiled "No matter how ridiculous they are, they're my ridiculous babies.. I think should sleep too" she leaned against the wall to shut her eye. 

 

"Satsuki get up.. It's morning! Up!" 

Momoi jumped up and sat straight. It was a dream! She laughed remembering the dream and wondering which of the version of the miracles was ones harder to deal with- the present grown-up children or her imagined miracle-babies? She slowly got dressed, giggling all the way to school. She entered the gym smiling and noticed all of them were already practicing. Some where she was glad they just behaved childishly and were not really children! 

"Momocchi, you look so happy today!" Said Kise smiling. 

The others nodded. 

"Nothing! It's a good day! You'll continue, I'll go to the lockers and be back" She said, perhaps lucid dreaming. 

She walked to their locker room, to fetch her files as she noticed Kuroko's locker was open. She locked it and took the key and suddenly gasped and stood mesmerized at the key-chain.

Kuroko slowly entered and said "Momoi-San. I left my blue-basketball key-chain there, can you give it to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> She seems like such a baby sitter for Aomine, I wondered what it would've been like for everyone else too! Hope you'll liked this :)


End file.
